


I'd Ad-Vise You Not To

by AlwaysAqua



Series: Adventures in Children [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa Louis, Proud Parents, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #159 - VisorProud soccer dad, Harry, won't be deterred from his clothing choice.





	I'd Ad-Vise You Not To

“I’m not like a regular dad. I’m a cool dad,” Harry said, adjusting his blindingly pink visor.

“Dad, everyone’s going to laugh. Viscerous, all of them.”

“Vicious, Junie,” Louis politely corrected her. “As in, ‘first graders are vicious monsters.’”

“Anyone who laughs gets snack last!” Harry said, easily tossing her over his shoulder “Same goes for you, Juniper Jay!”

“Dada’s crazy, right Beatrice? Absolute nutter,” Louis muttered. He gave Harry a last glance before securing their nearly two-year old into her car seat.

Still, Louis smiled. Nutter or not, Harry was his. 

The girls were theirs. 

And the visor stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LarrySummerDrabbleChallenge) challenges!
> 
> A massive Thank You goes to [@suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com//) for helping make the master post graphic! She's the best!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider giving it a like, or reblogging this tumblr post, or come find [ me (@always-aqua) on tumblr!](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/)


End file.
